1. Field of the Invention
Of the various technical features disclosed in the present specification, a first technical feature relates to an illumination device provided with a dimmer function or a toning function, for example.
Of the various technical features disclosed in the present specification, a second technical feature relates to an LED illumination system for illuminating a reading table in a library, for example.
2. Description of Related Art
<First Background Technique and Problems Thereof>
Illumination devices (task lights, kitchen illumination, and the like) that use an LED (Light Emitting Diode) as a light source have recently been put into use.
The specification of Japanese Patent No. 3060478 can be cited as an example of a relevant conventional technique.
For example, although the housing of a task light which uses an LED can be molded extremely thin in comparison with a task light which uses an incandescent lamp or a fluorescent lamp, the small thickness of the housing makes it difficult to provide controlling elements (a power supply switch, a dimmer knob, and other components) to the housing.
The kitchen illumination used in a wet area, for example, often must also be operated by wet or dirty hands, and safety or sanitary problems therefore arise.
<Second Background Technique and Problems Thereof>
FIG. 63 shows an example of a conventional illumination system (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-140754, for example). The illumination system XX shown in FIG. 63 is provided with a plurality of illumination devices 291 and a camera unit 292. The plurality of illumination devices 291 is attached to a wall surface or other part of a library, for example, and illuminates a location where a reader Vw walks. The camera unit 292 is attached to a ceiling W, and captures an image of the walking reader Vw below. The image of the camera unit 292 is subjected to image processing by an image processing control means not shown in the drawing. As a result, a nearby illumination device 291 is lit in a case in which a determination is made that the reader Vw is included in the image. In a case in which a determination is made that the reader Vw is not included in the image, the illumination device 291 is turned off. The steps or the like of a reader Vw who is walking inside a library can thereby be appropriately illuminated.
For example, inside a library, a plurality of reading tables is provided for allowing readers Vw to read books. The reading tables must be illuminated at a brightness that is suitable to allow a reader Vw to read a book. Electrical power is wasted by illuminating a reading table at which there is no reader Vw seated. It is difficult for the illumination system XX to appropriately illuminate each reading table according to the state of a reader Vw.